


溺爱（PWP）

by Mojier



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojier/pseuds/Mojier
Summary: 小妈文学。T'challa性转警告。





	1. 上篇

正文：

纽约的夏季不算太热，可是七月的阳光明亮到还是让人不得不躲避它的直射。

漆黑的美式肌肉越野一路碾过尘土，停在巨大的别墅庭院门口，镂空雕花的大门逐渐打开，车子驶过优雅的音乐喷泉，往地下停车库去了。

高大的男人从车库走出来，手里只提了一个不大的行李包搭在肩后，嘴里叼着燃尽的烟头，身上还沾了些尘土，似是刚经历一场风沙。鼻梁上的墨镜配合着他冷硬的态度看起来令人生畏，洗的发白的旧T恤下包裹着强健的身体，手臂和胸膛隆起的肌肉块野性十足。摸了摸头上扎成一束的脏辫，男人望着六年未归的家门，终于迈了进去。

曾经的红色地毯如今换成了金色，名贵的装饰和摆设比从前增加了许多，头顶巨大的吊灯散落着璀璨的光，将大厅展现的无比耀眼与豪华。但男人并没有在意这些，在他看来这些不过废物一堆。他取下墨镜许久未动，藏匿着怀念的冰冷双眼望着旋梯之上，优雅抒情的琴声缥缈地从上面传来回荡在大厅每一个角落，直到流进他的心。

脑海里浮过一具曼妙优雅的身影，轻纱薄裙，精致的脸，荡着湖水的温柔的眼，修长美丽的双手总是如精灵舞动一般跳跃在琴键上，看着他的眼里永远带着温暖的笑意，轻轻地唤着他“Erik……”

男人舔了舔干燥的唇，扔下包无视管家的问候往旋梯上走去，越往上美妙的琴声越近，男人冷漠的表情中看不出任何情愫，但他的期待的心快随着蹦跳的音符要飞出来了，那个人，他想了很久，他迫不及待想要见到她，他不能让自己看起来有任何冲动的样子，于是他漫不经心的就像只是去拜访一位普通故人，但他几乎忍得要把嘴里的烟头咬碎。

走廊尽头的琴房门紧闭着，门后是琴声的来源。打扫的老女佣看见这位多年未见的少爷突然出现，满脸的惊讶，若不是那双似曾相识的冰冷双眼她差点没有认出，正要脱口问出，男人眼神一寒，食指抵唇做出噤声的动作，她便不再做声。

门被轻轻推开，不似外面的热度，扑面而来的是清凉的香气，一道柔和的身影被透过窗帘的光包裹着闯进男人的视野，他看着远处坐在钢琴前的人，侧影消瘦了许多但难抵诱人的风韵，只是一眼也不禁令人全身燥热。即使过了这么久，她的身体还是散发着致命的诱惑，柔软的黑发打着卷的垂在她的胸前遮盖了她的侧脸，只能看到她小巧的鼻尖。

似乎感受到了灼热的目光，拥有美丽身影和灵巧双手的人终于忍不住停下来看了过去，门口的男人高大英俊，眼里冷漠阴郁的光如此熟悉，她只是一愣，随即想起了那个装作冷漠疏远但仍然会亲近她的男孩儿。她眼里绽放出惊喜的光，随后向门口的男人露出温婉好看的笑。

“Erik，好久不见，你长大了。”美丽温柔的女人提起落地的裙角像欢快的小鹿一样奔过来，她看着他下巴的胡髭笑了，那些胡髭衬着他的脸看起来就就像个帅气的流氓混蛋。

Erik强行克制自己无比想要拥抱眼前人的冲动，他内心挣扎撕扯着，脸上却是淡漠和平静，他知道他的淡漠她早已习以为常，半晌他只是艰难酸涩地唤了一声“妈妈”。是的，眼前这个让他魂牵梦绕的女人是他的母亲，只比他大九岁的继母，是属于他父亲的美丽妻子T'challa，也是他的整个欲望。

她曾经是大红大紫的艳星模特，杂志上明艳动人的她是属于大众的迷恋情人，直到步入婚礼的殿堂，她被困在婚姻的牢笼中，成为他父亲圈养的美丽小鸟。除了父亲她不再属于任何人，也不是他的。

T'challa听到他叫她，很久没听到他这样叫过自己了，眼底湖泊便有些泛滥，酸涩的眼眶里沉淀着满满的想念，她像一位真正的“母亲”一样双手疼惜地捧着自己“儿子”的脸，英俊帅气又成熟，但饱含风霜与残酷。他也不过二十二岁左右，但下巴的胡髭和浑身烟尘味让他看起来老成了更多，眉间尽是阴郁，她用手拂去他额头热出的汗，盯着他眼角纹路夹杂的疲惫与沧桑心疼不已。

“这几年你一定受了很多苦吧？”T'challa温柔的问话就像是甜蜜的糖水浇灌在Erik空缺的心口，她细嫩柔滑的手指取走他嘴里含着的烟，皱起的眉下面是快要溢出水的眼，明媚动人又风情万分，她向他道歉，“我很抱歉没能一直陪在你身边，Erik，我无法说服你的父亲。”

Erik快要忍不住想用唇吻去T'challa眼里含不住的水，那是一汪春泉，能润润他现在饥渴冒烟的喉咙。他只是直视着她的眼，便控制不住自的脑子浮现那些过分的事。他得忍住去看T'challa肉红湿润的唇瓣和饱满风韵的身体，好让她温柔可爱的小母亲再主动凑近点再亲近他一些，他好久才终于发出了一句问话，“他这几年对你怎么样？”声音低沉暗哑的像是喉咙被风沙吹过。

T'challa只是犹豫了一瞬，便舒展着眉眼看向一边点头，“你父亲对我很好，只是他对你太冷酷。”

Erik的表情很快冷若冰霜，从未出现过在他眼底的狠厉逼迫着眼前的人直视他的双眼。她撒谎了，他知道。

时间就像被冻结在这一刻，T'challa被他突然沉下去的表情吓得愣住，她以为他的生气是因为父亲对他的不公的行为，于是她像小时候一样捏捏他的小鼻子用讨好般的语气哄他，“没关系，现在你回来了，我不会让他再赶你走了好吗？”

Erik享受着小母亲对自己的宠溺，眼底的冰霜总算化去几分，他知道老家伙是个怎样的人，一个外遇不断、却用婚姻困住温柔美好的T'challa不让任何人觊觎即使是自己惟一的亲儿子且自私自利的混蛋，他总是令小母亲伤心。他对父亲痛恨不已。

Erik只是想利用她对自己无私的爱和同情心贪婪地把她栓在自己身边，即使是以母子的关系，毕竟T'challa一直把他当做自己的孩子并且她对继子的疼爱让人嫉妒，。孩子嘛，要什么不给呢？ 

他16岁被父亲逼迫离开她的身边远送欧洲，又阴差阳错回国参军加入海豹突击队，在阿富汗的战场上多次与死神擦肩而过，他曾有机会回来见她，但他没有，他要得到应该得到的一切才能回来见她或许能够得到她。

如今他回来了，坐在餐桌前，父亲依然视他若有若无，，没有关怀的问候，甚至对亲儿子不易的归来毫不在意。只有他心心念念的小妈妈将亲切的目光停驻在他身上。

家庭晚宴进行的冷淡无比，父子之间没有像样的交流，Erik只是喝掉了T'challa为他榨的鲜橙汁，便面无表情离开了餐桌。T'challa急忙走过来拉住他的臂膀，一脸担忧。

“Erik你去哪儿?”

他看着小母亲焦急的样子，当着父亲的面拾起她软滑美丽的的手放在唇边吻了一下，淡淡地说了声。“洗澡。”

他故意的。

对继子的亲吻T'challa开心了一番，然后她松了口气，她以为他要走。Erik的父亲，T'challa的丈夫却冷哼一声。

等他冲掉一身热汗与尘土在浴室整理自己头顶的辫子时，他听到了楼下的争吵，父亲无理的怒吼和她低声压抑的责问。他站在镜子前紧盯着自己胸膛上大大小小的伤疤，努力分辨出T'challa委屈无助的哭泣声，牙关咬紧，后槽牙一响，他看见自己的眼神怒火滔天。

今晚整座别墅像往常一样安静，只是老先生和夫人刚刚有过争吵，生气的先生又外出了。佣人们打理好一切各自退下，留下伤心的夫人独自在房间里难过低泣。

Erik只穿了一条宽松的灰色运动长裤坐在沙发座里翻杂志，这是他小时候从父亲书房里偷来的，封面上是清纯时期的T'challa。他似乎看得很认真，但时不时往门口的一瞥暴露了他的心思，他在等人。

敲门声响起的一刻，Erik阴沉的脸才逐渐被不易发觉的笑换下，他舔舔后槽牙站起来去开门。他当然知道敲门的是谁，那份没享用的晚餐可是有作用的，她善良的小母亲可不会让他饿肚子睡觉。

门外的人双眸仍是湿红的，但不难看出里面藏着的关心，他看着她端着一碗散发着香气的牛奶布丁递给自己，努力挤出她最后的笑容，但那看起来太难了。

“你没吃晚饭，这是我做的，你以前很喜欢。”她垂着头不想让Erik看见她哭红的眼，双手揪着一点裙角，她的头顶只到他的下巴，站在她面前也显得娇小。

Erik一手端着布丁，一手扶着门，他火辣眼神露骨地在T'challa脖颈处扫来扫去，“那个老家伙又出门了对吗?”

T'challa绞紧指头，她咬着下唇眼泪又快要出来了，穿着雪白落地纱裙的她泪眼朦胧看起来惹人心疼又想揉碎她让她哭泣。

“嗯。你早点休息，有什么需要告诉我。”她抬起头红着眼笑了，随即看到Erik胸膛的伤疤，她靠近颤抖着双手触摸他的胸膛，那些伤疤像割在她心口上一样疼，“天呐Erik，为什么这么多伤?”她的眼泪终于忍不住掉了出来，抽泣着问他。

他假装没有听到她心碎的声音，他温柔善良的小妈妈怎么会知道他经历的一切呢。看着T'challa摸着自己一条条的伤疤和愈合的弹孔，就只看她为自己哭，暴涨的满足感让他内心深处压抑的欲望不断攀升，他漂亮可爱的小母亲总是穿的这么少穿的这么毫无防备，他只能选择毫不掩饰的用眼神去临摹舔舐她的身躯。

Erik没有回答她，他眼神直勾勾贴上那双鲜艳的红唇，饱满欲滴的唇珠像是熟透的樱桃引人咬破。他舔舔干燥的唇，眼神一暗便真的俯身咬了上去，趁她被惊到张嘴时霸道地侵占进去。

香艳的嘴里汁液甜蜜，他不顾小妈妈惊恐的推拒，扔掉多余的布丁，布满肌肉的健壮双臂强行将她箍进怀里。她好香，香的想让他舔遍她的全身再吞进腹中，舌头不知足似的深入搅弄她口中香甜的汁水，淫靡的唾液像是催情的药麻痹了他除了快感的所有感官。他知道她不会用牙咬他，所以他就是要利用T'challa对他的纵容毫不客气的吞了她。

小母亲吓坏了，惊恐的泪水源源不断从眼眶溢出，她双手抵在Erik强壮的胸膛上试图挣脱，但只换来他更重吮吸唇瓣的惩罚，她觉得自己要窒息了。清晰的想法令他惶恐，也许她的继子，这个一直被她疼爱的孩子今天会强暴了她。

他终于放开了她被吻肿的唇，获得释放的T'challa刚压抑地说了一声“不要”就被强行拉进了他的房里，房门关闭的那一刻，她觉得自己逃不掉了。

她被Erik抵在房门上，脚下是摔碎的布丁，还散发着牛奶的甜腻气味。T'challa轻微颤抖，她被迫直视他炙热的眼神，里面藏满的情愫像是像是要迫不及待溢出来，让她全身发烫。

“妈妈，我好想你，我一直都好想你，我爱你，我好爱你。。。”男人说着禁忌的情话，暗哑的声音里都是压抑许久藏匿多年的情感，突然得到释放让他完全控制不住自己的欲望，他眼神看起来温柔又狠厉，像缓慢等待猎物死亡的毒蛇又像是凶狠的撕裂了猎物心脏的狼。

脖颈处丝滑的肌肤被咬的又疼又痒，T'challa不难怀疑那里已经被他咬破了，她听着一声声像是魔咒的称呼，仰着头贴在门板上，流着泪承受着继子对自己做羞耻难堪的事。她无法推开他更无法拒绝他，只觉得呼吸困难头脑发热发胀，自己快被滚烫的体温烧化了。

“我爸他不配拥有你，他甚至连让你怀孕的能力都没有了，你以后只属于我好吗？妈妈，求你。。。让我得到你。”

他像以前一样将头埋进她的胸脯里，但他从未这样低声乞求她的怜悯她的疼爱，他迫切地想要小妈妈的答复，于是他用力扯坏她的裙子，让她几乎赤裸贴在自己身前以此逼迫她。

如果不是到了这种地步，Erik像这样向她乞求任何无理的要求她都会宠溺着答应，可是老天啊，她的继子乞求得到她，她咬紧唇瓣绝望地合上眼，泪珠从眼角溢出滚落下来，她应该想到，她和Erik的关系早已经越界了。

“Erik，我，我是你妈妈。”T'challa哭音不减，她摇着头，软弱无力的手抓着他欲探进她双腿间的手，“我们不要这样好吗？”她声音已经哑了，她今天哭得够多了。

Erik舔去她的泪，呼出的热气喷在她浓密的睫毛上，他记得她以前不爱哭，她总是笑的特别好看。他侧过脸又重重舔上她的耳垂，用性感的声音低沉地说，“可你不是我的亲妈妈，我为什么不能得到你?嗯？”他轻轻含着香软的耳垂吮吸，让T'challa发出细不可闻的呻吟。

T'challa在听到他这样说后委屈上头，是的，她不是他亲妈妈，所以就可以对她做这种事吗？她曾经对他这么好这么疼他，把他当做自己的孩子。当年丈夫执意送他出国，为了陪他照顾他，差点跟他一起走了。也是因为Erik的事，她刚刚与丈夫发生了剧烈争吵。他怎么可以这样对她。

在Erik托着她的屁股将她抱起来往床边走去时，她惊呼出声后立马又压低了声音，愤力地挣扎用手推他的肩，“不，不要，Erik，我们不能。。。”剩下的话被霸道的男人一口吞进了腹中，有力的大手在她饱满圆润的臀尖上狠狠揉捏着，包裹在蕾丝内裤下得臀肉柔软十足，手指像是陷进了丝滑的春泥里。

她被放在金色丝绒床上，双手被按在头顶动弹不得，男人矫健有力的腰凑过来抵开他的双腿，黏腻暧昧的吻从嘴角一路滑至纤细的锁骨，在内衣的蕾丝花边处停留。他性感的小妈妈乳房丰满美好，随着她的颤动像大水球般波纹荡漾。他放开她的手，然后紧紧搂住她因为哭泣而颤抖的身躯，他贴近她像受伤的孩子蜷进妈妈温暖的母体寻求安慰，不安分的手指逐渐从薄薄的内衣下围探了进去，触碰到那粒硬挺的肉粒便开始拨弄起来，持过枪的手有些粗糙，指腹的茧刮过T'challa娇嫩的乳头，让她又疼又爽。

头脑热热的，连呼吸也开始潮湿，但被继子玩弄乳头的羞耻快感让她对自己唾弃不已。她哀求着贴在自己身上的男人不要这样，Erik便更加过分的扯下她的肩带拉开了她最后一层遮蔽物。

他咬上她的乳肉，湿热的口腔包裹住她整个挺翘的乳峰大力吮吸，T'challa瞪着眼睛浑身一颤，嘶哑的呻吟带着浓浓的哭音。

当她决定再次推拒他的时候，Erik放开了她敏感的胸乳，他的额头贴在她的脖颈处轻轻蹭了蹭，就像小时候。

“我想干你，很早以前就想了，妈妈。”他说着这种话的语气平静的就像只是在陈述一个简单的想法，令T'challa震惊不已。他继续说，“我第一次梦遗的对象是你，我整个青春期的梦里都是你，你躺在我身下被我干，肚子里还怀着我的种，下面的洞止不住的流水。我在阿富汗操了几个跟你长得很像的妓女，但她们都不是你，只有你让我如此疯狂。”

他看着她，眼里是从未流露过的疯狂的爱意与贪婪，像罪恶的网困住T'challa无法挣脱，“这个世界上只有你真正爱我，我一直迷恋你深爱你，但你却只是我的继母。”

她被Erik下流的告白惊的几欲晕厥，眼泪也快流干了，发胀发热的眼火辣疼痛再流不出一滴泪水，她默默祈求上帝这一切是在做梦，但耳边Erik的话像刀刃割在她的心口，痛的滴血。这多么可笑荒唐，她自以为是的疼爱竟害得他变成这样。

Erik的手逐渐滑过她的腰间，欲探寻进那片神秘温热的地带，T'challa哆嗦着抓着他的手腕，却被他的乞求制止了。

“妈妈，不要拒绝我，求你！让我得到你，哪怕只有一次！”他眼里的哀求完美的掩藏了自己不可告人的意图，好刺激刺激他小妈妈爱意泛滥的同情心。“如果你现在想逃开，你可以大声呼救告诉她们我侵犯你，毕竟连我爸也不会相信我不是吗？但是你为什么不敢叫出来？”

他像是看穿了她，逼视着她让她说不出话来，他用不容反驳的语气揭穿了她，“你不忍心让我被他们抓走，即使被我强奸也不愿叫出来是吗？你怕我被送走。妈妈，你比你想象中的更爱我，只是你没意识到而已。”

是的，他说中了，他了解她比了解自己还清楚，所以他有十足的把握能够得到她。可怜的小母亲被说中了心思也无法反驳，她当然不忍心Erik被带走，他好不容易回来，还带着满身伤疤，她都来不及心疼，又怎么忍心再撵走他。

她一言不发，像是放弃了思考，她疼爱他，任何时候都是。少年时期的Erik内心冰冷不近人情，他只为自己打破了冰霜，允许她进入他的心，她以为她的爱融化了他的冰，原来一切都只是让这个孩子对她执着的心更加痛苦不堪。

T'challa咬着唇任由他摸进她的腿间，她给的起，为了他。多么荒唐，有一瞬她觉得自己一定是被热空气烧坏了脑子才失去了理智，但是被戳中心思的羞耻感告诉她不是的。多年来她和他之间的关系似是亲情，但早已在某些时刻变了味道，酿造了这场终究要到来的荒唐事故。这个小混蛋不知从什么时候起就把她吃得死死的，他想要的只要她有就无法不给，但没有自己的纵容他哪会这样，这一切是她自己造就的。

于是，她捏了捏他的鼻子，逐渐放软了身体，颤抖着闭上眼睛用双臂轻轻环住了Erik结实的肩膀，双腿为他打的更开。

他就差像狼一样仰天长嚎了，他终于得到他最想要的了。他要在今夜舔遍他小母亲的全身。

第一次被舔穴还是被自己的继子舔，T'challa感到既舒服又羞涩难堪，她要努力咬紧唇瓣才能抑制一点喘息呻吟，吱吱的水声提醒着她正和Erik做的事是如此不合常理。

丈夫很久没碰过她了，Erik只是探进了一节舌尖她就低喘着高潮喷水了，成熟的肉瓣像肥美的蚌肉包裹着里面颤抖开合的肉洞，透明的液体随着穴口的翕动一股股流出。小母亲被高潮的快感冲击的失了神，眼神呈现出一种空洞迷茫的美感。

Erik被欲望烧红的眼直视着小妈妈流水的骚洞，嘴里骂了一句下流的话便更用力掰开她的双腿，舌头打卷地伸进去刮蹭里面的淫水，感受着肉壁收缩带来的紧致感。高潮后的人敏感到不行，T'challa像受着痛苦的酷刑，皱着眉绵绵地吐着呻吟，快要叫出来时又捂着嘴怕被人听见。

当粗大滚烫的阴茎被释放出来时，T'challa承认自己内心惊叹了一声，随即热了双颊侧过脸去不敢看。Erik双手放在她的腿根处抚摸，分泌着腺液的大龟头抵着她的湿透了的肉缝磨磨蹭蹭，渴求巨物的小骚洞不知疲倦地开合流水。

“妈妈，我要干你了…”Erik像是在宣判死刑，而T'challa亟待受刑死亡，在他继子的身下。

她不是处了，早就不是，所以继子将他的大阴茎重重捅进来时很顺利，但是她还是像第一次的处女一样疼得缩紧了阴道，夹的Erik动弹不得，他太大了。Erik俯身安抚地舔了舔她的乳头，额头冒出的汗滴在她起伏不断的胸口。

“妈妈，你是想让我直接这么射进来吗？”他又抬头狡黠地看着喘息不断的小母亲，她晕乎乎的说不出话来了，漂亮的脸蛋呈现出既痛苦又欢愉的神情，双手垂在两侧将床褥揪得紧紧的。

他才不管那么多，操她最重要。于是他在T'challa放松的一刻退出来再次发狠地捅进去，咕叽一声令人脸红发烫的水渍声，操着小妈妈这个事实比他这辈子做的任何事所带来的满足感都要强烈，他舒服的低吼着，像是占据了领地的雄狮叫嚣着胜利的喜悦，无论是精神上还是肉体上的汹涌快感都让他差点射出来。

先是浅浅地抽动，T'challa适应着缠绵的交合，尽管与继子做爱这件事让她羞愧甚至内心充满罪恶，但是她承认这让她舒服极了。当她疼爱的那个人将阴茎插进了自己的身体时，通往地狱的大门便为她打开了，罪恶的欲火燃遍她的全身，将她最后的一丝理智也灼烧殆尽。

T'challa垂在两边的手慢慢地贴上了他的手腕，拉着他往自己的乳房上摸，缀在上面的乳头已经被咬的红肿不堪，淫靡的泛着水红的光。

“妈妈，你想我玩你的奶子吗？”他引诱似得问她。

T'challa睁着水光朦胧的大眼睛，可怜又无助地点点头，她不知道，但是她就是想他摸摸她。

Erik发出饿狼的眼光，他像是玩两团热奶油一样握着她淫荡的奶子挤弄揉捏，身下开始用力抽动操开她湿热的逼，让她喘息让她涣散失神，甚至吐出艳红的舌头勾引他来吻她。

于是他一边玩她的软滑奶子揪她的乳头，一边俯身吻她吸她调皮的舌头，抵着她的敏感点重重研磨再吞进她发不出的呻吟声。接吻后两人呼出的潮湿热气让流动的空气也更加燥热，交合的身体被汗液沾湿，光滑地磨蹭着。

Erik直起身，让小母亲坐在自己的阴茎上，她软软地靠在他的肩上，细腻的手在他的后颈和背上温柔地抚摸，抽泣着一遍遍抚过他那些疤痕，这让他心口发酸。他的小妈妈是世界上最疼他的人。

“你只能是我一个人的…”Erik抱着她两瓣臀，侧过脸阴沉沉地在她耳边说道，然后轻轻含住她的耳垂，下体却相反用力地挺进了T'challa的肉穴，这个力度一下让他抵上了一处更湿更热的地方。那是小母亲的子宫口。

T'challa仰起头大口呼吸，她被刺激的无法呼吸，她已经叫不出声只能哭，但是眼泪流尽了。“那里，不，不行……”她的指甲抠进他背后的肌理，然后又蜷缩着指头。

“为什么不行？妈妈怕怀上我的孩子吗？”Erik不满地问着，咬她脖子上的皮肤，阴茎仍是发狠地往上顶弄不断戳着那个闭合的小洞，，“我想射进妈妈的子宫里，我早就想这么干了，你不同意我也要操进去。”

他疯狂抽插着，又湿又黏的爱液被打出沫的往外挤，硕大的阴囊都快强行挤进熟透的小洞。卖力地操干换回了阴道深处的回应，子宫口流着水张开了缝，龟头终于挺了进去。

“不，不行，别进去Erik…”T'challa被干到全身发软无力，只剩阴道还能收缩蠕动。她慌了，她就不该答应他荒唐的要求，她知道自己子宫口极浅，轻易就能被插入，宫交又极容易怀孕，万一怀孕了……

Erik才不听她的，像任性的小孩子就是要往上顶，他把她的腿分的更开，让阴道裹住他的整根肉棍，鸡蛋大的龟头挤进狭小的子宫，在紧致丝滑的肉壁上刮蹭狠戳。他头皮发麻像吸了迷幻剂，他想，他一定要射在这里面。

他在她的子宫里抽动了几下，T'challa就咬着他的肩膀剧烈颤动着高潮了，她委屈地好想哭，她要是怀了继子的孩子就是个不要脸的荡妇了，而Erik，这会毁了他吗？

“好舒服，你里面好热好紧，妈妈你很适合怀我的种。”

Erik的阴茎被高热的内壁缴紧了，温热的淫水大量浇灌着在他老二上，于是他快速地抽动几下，揪着她波动的奶子，马眼一松，滚烫的精液灌进了子宫深处，。

“不，不要，会怀孕的…”

T'challa来不及阻止，可以说她根本无法阻止，她咬着唇承受着精液的浇灌，温暖的子宫肉壁被埋下了罪恶的种子，即将生长发芽开出糜烂的花。

后半夜，她像雌伏的母兽一样跪趴在软床上，承受着发情的雄性从背后猛烈地操干。湿软的穴被继子可怕的阴茎贯穿到底，她低声呻吟着哀求着哭泣，子宫里全是被射的满满的粘稠的精液，随着抽插从淫靡的肉洞里流出。男人滚烫强壮的身体贴着她的后背，占有的吻落在颈部的敏感肌肤上，被捏的火辣发疼的乳房仍然被无情的玩弄着。

“嗯…哈…”T'challa难受地呼出热气，她想停止这场疯狂禁忌的性爱，但是一旦她摇着头说不，Erik流露出的被拒绝的伤心神情就会让她软了心一而再再而三地敞开身体由他侵占。

这个可恶的小混蛋，她拿他没有办法。她眼神涣散的跪趴着，嘴角流着津液，默默接受Erik带给她的强烈快感和痛苦。而Erik，似乎要把自己对她多年的爱恋全化作变态的性在她身体里完整的索要回来。

这场疯狂的交欢结束后，T'challa已经筋疲力尽，几缕汗湿的长发贴在她的脸颊上显现出一种凌虐的美感，她像是刚刚被轮奸的妓女，双腿被干的合不拢，阴部沾满肮脏的精液，乳头已经被玩的红肿肥大还要被不知足的男人吸住。她的神志似乎也被操坏了，满脑子都是小狼狗帅气逼人的脸那根干进她子宫的粗大阴茎。

Erik吻吻他小妈妈湿润的眼，仍是用饿狼般的贪婪眼神凌迟她的肉体。

“妈妈，你是我的了。”疲倦的含住她的半颗乳头，Erik闭上眼抱着小妈妈的腰又开始像大狗一样撒娇了。T'challa迷迷糊糊地用手抱着他的头，温柔地顺着他的辫子。

“睡吧，我陪着你。”他从前可不会撒娇，T'challa想着，也没有这么大只，他以前甚至怕打雷，可现在却用这种方式占有了自己。

他又突然抬起头有些困顿看着T'challa，“我饿了。”

她皱着眉看了他好久，然后叹了口气，她不敢相信自己居然还有力气说话甚至动弹，“想吃什么？”

“牛奶布丁。”

“……”


	2. 下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小妈文学。T'challa性转警告。

正文：

“亲爱的求你，别送艾瑞克走好吗？他现在只是个孩子，他不能一个人……”特查拉紧紧抓住丈夫的手，用任何人都难以拒绝的眼神凝望着他，然而在无情的丈夫面前似乎无用。

“闭嘴！他16岁了！难道还要让他在你怀里吃奶吗？！”丈夫的怒吼打断了特查拉的苦苦哀求。

她猛地放开手，流着泪厉声指控丈夫的无情，“你对他太冷酷了！他从小这么冷漠不爱说话都是你造成的。如果你一定要送走他，我会跟着他一起去！”

丈夫怒不可遏，“行了特查拉！用你漂亮又愚蠢的脑袋想想吧，这个狼崽子迟早要把你吃的连骨渣都不剩！我对他够仁慈了！”

……

她甚至连最后见他一面的机会都被剥夺了，丈夫不会告诉她艾瑞克被送去了哪里也不会告诉她他什么时候会回来。她曾多次想过和丈夫离婚，离开这个华美庞大的金色牢笼，却又多次放弃，她想等等那个孩子，等他回来。

飞扬的尘土将空气里的水分都争夺了，干燥的沙石被炙热的阳光暴晒的滚烫，特查拉被光直射的睁不开眼，她不知道为什么就站在这里了。她或许是在寻找什么，无视身边横飞的子弹和炸开的流弹以及四周嘈杂的硝烟声，那些破空的子弹和炸飞的碎片对她似乎毫无影响甚至能够穿过她近乎透明的身体。

四处逃亡的人们发出惊恐的尖叫和绝望的哭泣，破旧的大楼在导弹的轰炸下摇摇欲坠，救援的军队与恐怖分子枪火对峙，横飞的子弹接连不断的击中活人的肉体，血液四溅。特查拉惊恐无助地看着这一切，没有人能看见她，她却能看见这一切。

“妈妈？”陌生又熟悉的声音从背后传来，里面含着战火硝烟的疲惫和沙哑。

特查拉转过身，在看见那个已经高过她半个头，模样越发成熟的人之后，她流泪一脸惊喜地奔过去抱住了他。她的艾瑞克，即使他脸上画着迷彩浑身上下沾满尘土，她也能认出他。

“哦天哪，艾瑞克你竟然在这里，你上战场了吗？”她捧着继子的脸，小心翼翼用手擦他脸上的血痕。她的继子不说话，只是用漆黑的目光看着她，他的手里还端着机枪，满是尘土的迷彩裤挂着各种战术刀和枪弹，他们在战场上。

她松开怀抱凝视着不说话的继子，她感到恐慌，正要去拉他端枪的手，一颗子弹穿过她透明的身体猛然击中了注意力不曾离开她的艾瑞克，那是他的心脏，溅出的滚烫血液喷洒在她胸口和下巴上，像是对她最狠毒又最惨痛的惩罚。。

特查拉尖叫着从噩梦里醒来，她冷汗涔涔身体颤抖不止。摸着脸上不知什么时候出现的泪痕，她小心翼翼地坐起来蜷缩着身子，双臂抱着腿小声地哭着。梦里的场景她不敢再回忆，就像艾瑞克带回来的那些伤痕她一直不敢问，而艾瑞克也不会告诉她在他身上发生的事。

楼下还未休息的女佣听见特查拉的尖叫，飞快地赶上来冲进夫人的卧房，她拉开灯，看见特查拉蜷缩在床角颤抖不止。

“夫人，您怎么啦？”女佣上前抱着她的肩膀轻声地问。

特查拉抬起头，流泪的脸看起来惹人怜爱心疼，“艾瑞克呢？他回来了吗？”梦里的场景在她脑海里挥之不去，她害怕极了，她迫切地想要看到他。

女佣有一丝诧异，但很快回答，“少爷现在还没回来，我们暂时无法联系到他，不过我可以给先生打电话告诉他您需要陪伴。”

特查拉失落地摇头，她花心的丈夫今晚又不知在哪处温柔乡流连忘归。一道煞白的光撕破天际，随后沉闷的雷声在空气里滚动，外面开始下起瓢泼大雨。可特查拉清晰地记得，艾瑞克怕雷，他以前总是在雷雨天会躲进她的怀里寻求安慰。可是他现在还没回来。

特查拉让女佣下去，自己坐在床边静静地等待。她靠在床头昏昏欲睡，她差一点就睡着了，一记响亮的雷声把她惊醒了。她猛地睁开眼，艾瑞克就坐在她的身边，用手背蹭着她干涸的泪痕。

“你越来越爱哭了。”艾瑞克的手滑过她的下巴，用拇指在她娇艳的唇瓣上摩擦。

“你去哪儿了？怎么这么晚才回来？”她撇着眉头像是在生气，却不难从声音里听出难过的意味来。

艾瑞克浑身上下被雨淋的湿透了，但是他毫不犹豫地一把将哭得可怜兮兮的小母亲拉进怀里，火热的吻就盖了过去。滚烫的手掌隔着一层丝质的布料在她的肉体上暧昧地抚摸，他含着她的一截舌头抵着她的唇瓣缠绵地地吻着，似乎以此来回应她的问话。

特查拉的手攀在他的肩上，闭着眼睛娇喘连连，她快呼吸不上的时候，艾瑞克才放开了她的唇瓣。他揪着他湿透的牛仔外套，用湿漉漉的眼神继续追问。

“妈妈想我了是吗？”艾瑞克低头吻了吻特查拉的额头，用下巴硬硬的胡茬在她脸颊上划蹭着。“不要怕，我只是出去处理了几件小事而已。”他的语气平静的就像冰冷的湖水，但是下面藏匿着难以发现的危险。

特查拉没有继续追问下去，只要艾瑞克回来就好，她用手抹干艾瑞克脖子上的水渍，温柔地看着他，“我很担心你不会回来。”

艾瑞克握住她柔软的手放在唇下虔诚的轻吻，他注视她漂亮的眼睛，“不管我身在何处，有你的地方我就一定会回来。”

特查拉咬着唇翘起嘴角露出一丝甜蜜的笑容，窗外的雨越下越大，潮湿的风卷起落地窗上的窗帘飘了进来，扶过室内热切拥吻的两人。又是一记闷雷响起，特查拉突然结束了吻，下意识的起身抱住艾瑞克的脑袋让他靠在自己软绵绵的胸口，然后安抚地摸着他的后颈。

雷声响过后，怀里的男人突然嗤笑了一声，张嘴在小母亲的乳房上咬了一口，特查拉吃痛地放开他，“你笑什么？你不怕打雷了吗？”

艾瑞克又扑进了她的胸口，漫不经心地回答，“我从来就不害怕打雷，以前那是骗你的。”他从特查拉的胸前抬起头，狡黠地露齿一笑。

特查拉看着继子邪气的笑容，羞的一时说不出话来。这个撒谎骗人的小混蛋，这下她知道了，这个小骗子就是以怕雷为理由来亲近她。曾经那些拥他入怀里安睡的夜晚原来都是他计划好的，她想起在一个像这样的雷雨夜艾瑞克第一次敲开她的房门，用期盼的双眼看着她，然后扑进她的怀里叫妈妈，那时她为这个孤独的孩子感到十分心痛因此几乎夜夜守在他身旁。

特查拉佯装嗔怒地捏着艾瑞克的鼻子，“好啊，撒谎的小孩应该受到惩罚的。”

“妈妈想怎么惩罚我？”他的脑袋在特查拉手里拱了拱。

“罚你今晚不许睡床。”

“那我睡哪？”艾瑞克眼里露出的邪魅目光透过特查拉的指缝落在她的胸口，他用力扑上去压到了她，两只狼爪握住了滚圆的乳房，“睡你身上怎么样？”

特查拉低叫了一声，又是被艾瑞克恬不知耻的荤话羞的说不出一个字，她扭了扭身子，艾瑞克湿透的衣服连带着浸透了他的睡衣，湿湿的黏在身上很是不舒服。她推了推艾瑞克沉重宽阔的身躯，可这家伙沉迷于玩她的胸部压她身上一点都不动弹。

于是特查拉摸摸他的后颈温柔地贴在耳朵上说道，“穿着湿衣服容易感冒的，去洗个澡换上干的衣服好吗？我给你放热水。” 

艾瑞克终于挪开了，迅速站起来开始扒衣服，他没办法抵抗小母亲温柔的攻势。特查拉蹲在浴缸旁边放热水，湿热的水汽和白烟旖旎的在浴室内相互纠缠，空气逐渐有些升温，她感到有些热，起身想要调节水温。

火热的胸膛突然抵上她的后背，布满肌肉的手臂从后圈住她的身体，一双大手托着她饱满的乳房色情地揉弄。艾瑞克全身赤裸的贴着她，特查拉被这滚烫的气息逼到全身发软，她仰起头开始急促地呼吸着，身后人的体温带着侵略意味的透过睡衣融化着她。

丝丝酥麻的快感让她不禁把胸部挺高送进男人灵活的手中，她没有穿内衣，所以他的手指很容易就捏住她敏感的乳珠拉扯起来。特查拉皱着眉抑制羞耻的呻吟溢出，双臂也被男人箍住只能揪着睡裙的一角，她难捱地扭动着屁股却不小心触及到男人滚烫的硬挺。

“E…Erik，你先洗澡好吗？嗯…”特查拉调整着自己的呼吸，泪眼朦胧地看着浴缸里的水漫出来，溅湿了她的脚腕。

艾瑞克挺动着下体在小妈妈的腿根处摩擦，鼻尖埋在她柔软的卷发里沉醉的闻着。“不，我要先吃了你。”他性感沙哑的声音一飘进耳朵，特查拉就忍不住软了腿，双腿间的肉洞骚痒不止。

他一只手顺着她柔美的身体曲线往下摸，探进了小妈妈罪恶的的裙底柔软潮湿的隐秘之地，特查拉呜咽着夹紧了双腿，艾瑞克咬住她敏感的耳垂用手指搔了搔她腿根处的软肉，她就颤巍巍地分开了腿。手指随即拨开她湿透的内裤，一些湿滑的黏液顺着他的指尖流，温热的两瓣软肉包裹着他的指尖迫不及待要吞了进去似的颤动。

艾瑞克舔进特查拉的耳洞，舌尖在里面模仿性交般的进进出出，她全身酥透了，软软的像是一捧快融化的奶油，因为张嘴获得更多氧气,口中多余的津液暧昧地滑出嘴角。艾瑞克像是欺负不够似的，挺动下身将阴茎滑进特查拉的裙底，粗大的茎身贴着她的丰润的肉蚌前后耸动，每一次挺前硕大的龟头就会重重撞上她充血的阴蒂，撞得特查拉两条纤细的长腿像是软了的面条直打颤，没几下就哆嗦着高潮了。

特查拉被极致的快感爽晕了头，脑子里像放烟花一样绚烂，她软软地叫着艾瑞克的名字将身子靠在他的胸口支撑着。艾瑞克的肉棒继续在她的外阴处研磨，因高潮而喷出的淫液顺着他的肉棒滴落在浴室地板的防滑软垫上。

“妈妈，你为我湿透了。”艾瑞克拉下她的肩带，把宽松的睡裙从她温暖的身体上剥落下来，抖动的乳肉蹦跳着弹出来，荡着淫靡的波纹。他扮过她的下巴和她交换了一个极其色情的吻，他吞下了小妈妈嘴里所有的津液。

踩着脚下不断上涨的热水，特查拉缓缓转过身贴上艾瑞克的健壮的身体，两人几乎赤裸相对了，她仰着头踮起脚和她的继子淫秽地接吻，两条舌头像是正在交配的蛇纠缠在一起。艾瑞克握着她的手腕放在了自己的胀痛的肉棒上，他放开特查拉被吻的娇艳红嫩的唇，用火辣露骨的目光俯视着她。

“帮我揉揉，这里胀的好痛。”

特查拉第一次摸男人的阴茎，她羞的脸颊滚烫眼泪都快流出来了。在艾瑞克流露着饱满爱欲的目光下，她跃跃欲试的开始为他手淫，小小的手几乎握不住那根淫棍，她轻轻搓动布满青茎的柱身，偶尔捏捏那两颗滚圆的睾丸。

特查拉以为她做的很好了，可是过了很久艾瑞克也没什么反应，他只是埋头在她的勃颈处吸吸舔舔的，到是让她低喘不止。似乎看特查拉有些不耐烦了，艾瑞克伏在她耳边舔了舔说，“妈妈可以用嘴巴给我舔。”他的声音里藏着一丝期待，但却让特查拉更加羞耻。

如他所愿，特查拉还是跪了下来，她咽了咽口中的津液，抖着唇瓣扶着艾瑞克的阴茎小心翼翼舔了一口，精液的腥味和浓浓的雄性荷尔蒙气息漫入了鼻腔，她紧张地急喘，闻着男人下体散发的催情般的麝香味，小穴意外的饥渴到不行，来不及脱的内裤被一波接一波的热液浸湿，黏腻的贴在下面难受极了。特查拉夹紧腿不适地扭动着，又闭上眼大胆的含住艾瑞克的龟头，舌尖在上面的深沟和细眼处舔舐。

艾瑞克握紧的拳头青筋鼓起，他红着眼咬紧牙关才没有爆粗口，他可爱迷人的小妈妈真的在给他口，殷红的唇瓣裹着他的龟头青涩地吞吐，湿润的眼睛里满满都是委屈眼角却又挂着沾染情欲意味的泪珠。这曾是他梦里多次出现的热辣场景，真的发生在眼前时，他被这个画面冲击的头皮发麻，紧绷的腹肌不断抽搐，钢筋般直立的双腿头一次站不住地直打颤，他怕特查拉再舔下去他真会就这么射出来。

特查拉不能完全吞进整根粗大的阴茎，她只能小口含住它的前半部分艰难地舔舔再吞进吐出，艾瑞克揪她的头发的力道一紧一松，用目光黏在特查拉浓密纤长像是蝴蝶翅膀一般扑朔抖动的睫毛上，看着她纯情青涩地为自己做着下流淫荡的事，他的眸色愈发黏稠暗沉，浓郁的像是要淹没眼前的人，饱含深情爱欲的胸腔也逐渐被强烈的占有欲侵袭。

特查拉不安地撩起眼皮抬头看了看沉默许久的男人，却被他眼里浓厚沉重的欲望下了一跳，她颤巍巍地吐出嘴里的东西，一丝白色的黏液色情无比的挂在嘴角，她看见艾瑞克抿着唇浓黑的眼散发出凶狠又温柔的光。她只是往后缩了一下，男人不由分说的就钳住她的双颊，强迫她张开湿濡淫荡的嘴，挺起下体直驱而入，即使没办法完全捅进去，但这猛然地一下直接撞进了特查拉的喉咙，仿佛一根烧的滚烫的铁棍插进了喉咙深处，她皱紧了眉头痛苦的呜咽着，喉咙口的酸意让她干呕了几下，眼泪简直关不住闸地直流。

艾瑞克没等她适应多久，暴戾地往小妈妈紧致的口腔里顶撞，他漆黑的目光在特查拉裸露光洁的美背上梭巡着，像是要在上面留下什么不可磨灭的印记。他想起她还是艳星的时候，纽约街头宽大的荧屏上总是她性感的内衣广告，裸着纤细的双臂、只穿着一件细肩带的三角罩杯款内衣的特查拉咬着舌头的样子让人性欲勃发，艾瑞克甚至嫉妒系在她勃颈上能坠入乳沟的艳红宝石。

她太美了，曾经那么多人爱慕他意淫她，而大众情人现在变成了他一个人的情妇，他只想一刻不停地占有她，侵犯她，用精液灌满她的肚子最好能怀孕，让她只能大着肚子被自己栓在身边继续操干。

“妈妈，我真爱你啊，你只能是我一个人的婊子！答应我，你要离开他做我的妻子！我的荡妇！”艾瑞克红着眼睛低吼着，掐着特查拉的下巴逼她直视自己，阴茎一刻不停地操弄着她的嘴巴。

特查拉被掐的骨头都快要碎掉了，喉咙疼的要死，连嘴唇也被摩擦到红肿麻木，她面对疯狂的继子下流粗暴的威逼泪水横流的点头，她无力地攀着他肌肉隆起的手臂，最后的几下深捅几乎让她晕厥过去。

艾瑞克绷紧腹部，按着特查拉的后脑勺剧烈喘息着将精液灌进她的喉咙，特查拉瞪着两颗水汪汪的眼珠子拍打着他的手臂以示抗拒，但是当艾瑞克退出来时她已经吞进了大部分腥膻的精水，多余的浓白液体被她干呕出来，滴落在剧烈起伏的胸膛上。

特查拉难受极了，她的喉咙口大概已经肿了，反正她暂时说不出话来。她摸着脚下一片温热的水，脑子一片空白，艾瑞克俯身把她抱起来她才回过神来，然后就是怒气哼哼的敲击捶打，他的继子满足的样子真是十分欠揍，还不停休地在她耳边说着“我的小婊子”这种下流不堪的话，让她耳根连带着脸颊都熟透了。

大半夜都过去了，窗外的雨也早已经停了，携带者凉爽水汽的风湿湿地撩拨着纱质窗帘，就像浴室内潮湿不散的雾气。满地流动的热水都在寻找着排水口流出，而在旁边紧紧纠缠在一起的两人不管不顾，沉溺在极致快感的爱欲里。

特查拉用湿黏喑哑的声音断断续续吐着呻吟，她上身贴在巨大的镜面上，湿透的发黏在脸颊上，汗水和津液蜿蜒的顺着镜面滴落下去，艾瑞克抱着她翘起的屁股埋头用牙在她背脊上啃咬摩挲，依然硬挺的肉棍子永动机般在下面进进出出，偶尔捅进最深处研磨搅动，汁液飞溅的肉洞里面简直水声涟涟，让人一阵脸红心跳。

她被这种绵长的快感磨的只能软绵绵哼叫，就像是沉浮在温水里的小奶猫轻声地呼救，手指头在光滑的镜面上难捱地抠动，呼出的热气也在上面忽隐忽现的浮出白雾。艾瑞克抬起头看着镜子里面被操的晕头转向的人，不禁伸手过去拾起她的下巴让她看着镜子。

“妈妈，好好看看你被我干的样子，简直骚透了。”

特查拉借着艾瑞克手上的力道往镜子里面看去，几乎立马就羞愧的别开了眼。天呐，她真的就像个被男人鸡巴干的津水横流的荡妇，漂亮的无可挑剔的脸蛋流着泪就像被露水打湿的娇艳花朵，可是流露的神情却是欲求不满勾引着男人继续卖弄侵犯她，清澈的双眼被满满的情欲侵占，裸露的脖颈全是深深的淫靡吻迹，甩动着奶子被狠狠操干，两条打颤的腿怎么也合不拢。她哭叫着摇了摇头，想证明自己不是这样的，她曾经坐在艳星王后的宝座上，可是对于这些情事她空白的就像张纸，他们称她为圣洁的天使、女神，可是这一切都在和艾瑞克搞一起后完全破碎。

艾瑞克扮过她的脸吻干她脸颊的泪水，安慰地摩挲着她的头发，“即使你现在看起来淫荡不堪，但是你永远是我心中最圣洁的婊子。妈妈。”

特查拉又掀起眼皮瞪了他一眼，却勾的艾瑞克猛地深捅进去，她被撞到敏感地地方，于是抽搐的阴道狠狠缴紧了那根肉棒，艾瑞克闷哼一声，耸动着健壮的腰腹快速挺进去。她在欲海深渊里起伏，许久之后，她才望进镜子里在她背后卖力干她的人。

艾瑞克汗流浃背，豆子大小的汗珠顺着他凌厉英俊的脸流过，如果忽略他身上的伤疤，他大概是拥有完美体格和相貌的绝佳情人。但是相反，特查拉觉得这些让她心疼的伤疤反而增添了一种别样的性感。她喘息着盯着艾瑞克肩膀上一道类似子弹穿过的伤痕，断断续续说。

“我先前…做了一…一个梦。”艾瑞克抬头疑惑地看着她，“我…我看见你在战场上，被子弹穿过…胸膛，就在我的…我的面前，我吓坏了…啊！”艾瑞克不等她说完，结实的双臂一左一右勾住她的腿抱了起来。

特查拉被身后的男人抱着面对着镜子，大张的双腿让中间鲜红的部位一览无余，饱满成熟的阴户像是一朵极其艳丽的玫瑰花，湿漉漉的开放着。龟头再次破开紧闭的小洞顺利的滑了进去，丝绒质感的穴肉争先恐后的包裹上来，艾瑞克舔舔唇贴上她的耳朵。

“所以你哭了？”他轻松地抱着娇小的小妈妈，空闲的手拉下了她还挂在脚腕上的湿内裤，“不要怕，妈妈。已经没有人可以伤了我，阿富汗的战场上我杀的人比我身上的伤还多。谁要是让你不开心了，我也不会放过他。”艾瑞克低沉凶狠的声音让特查拉全身一颤。

“你知道为什么当年他要送我离开吗？”

特查拉承受着被搅弄湿洞的极致快感，手臂往后轻轻勾住艾瑞克的脖子，“为什么？”

“因为他窥见了我的秘密。”艾瑞克在抱着她的情况下，将手里拽着的内裤塞进了她的嘴里，以堵住小妈妈接下来可能会发出的哭声淫叫。

“他看见我用你的内裤手淫了，就在我16岁的时候。”他的声音越来越低，然后用力捅进了她的子宫。

再一点点后续————————————————————————————————

Killmonger家的小少爷艾瑞克可不是一个像样的富家子弟，从小在外与人打架斗殴，在家脾性暴躁性子冷漠谁也不理，也许与他去世的母亲有关，但他看起来可一点不想念自己的母亲。没事就穿着破牛仔裤和染色的宽大T恤，踩着他的涂鸦滑板穿过大街小巷，然后带着一些皮外伤回来，或是待在他的房间里一整天不出来。那又怎样？反正没人管他。

他有个秘密，从9岁起埋藏在心里，那可以说不是一个秘密，是一个人。艾瑞克还记得那时在父亲的书房里匆匆撇过的杂志上的那个人，当时他只觉得自己脸色突然发烫，有什么类似于丘比特之箭的东西狠狠击中了他的心脏，让他全身的血液都在胡流乱窜，心动不已。那是他第一次看见特查拉，在杂志封面上。柔软的身体伏在洁白的三角钢琴上，一手撑着可爱的脸蛋，一手卷着头发露出俏皮动人的表情，她只是披着一层薄薄的泛着淡光的丝绸，恰好遮掩着关键部位，修长欲感十足的腿向上翘着，蜷缩着小巧圆润的脚指头。让人过目不忘的是一对酥胸，贴在钢琴面上挤压出柔软丰腴的弧度，那时她才18岁，纯洁又极具诱惑的年纪，像个圣洁无比的天使。

老天，这个姐姐可真美。艾瑞克震惊着发出无声的感叹。于是他滚烫着脸把杂志偷走，还藏在了自己的枕头下面。从此以后他就只有那么一本杂志，心里也只住了那么一个人。

少年时期的艾瑞克相较于其他同龄人高出很多并且英气逼人，大多数女孩子都为他着迷又苦于艾瑞克的脾气而不敢表露。艾瑞克对任何女孩都爱搭不理，但谁会想到他心里喜欢的是杂志上艳星级的模特呢？他有时候会在纽约街头的长椅上坐一整天，因为时代广场的广告大屏时常会有特查拉性感的身影。

他像是在做梦一般，当他得知特查拉和父亲的突如其来的婚讯时，他的脑子就像被敲了一记闷棍，震惊到不可思议。特查拉从艳星王后的宝座上走了下来成为了自己的继母。他又欣喜又痛苦，欣喜自己以后会离她更近，但让他痛苦不堪的是他们会是母子。艾瑞克当然看清了这一切，父亲的甜言蜜语与誓言足以让一个天真女孩被这个散发成熟魅力但却狡猾花心的老家伙哄到付出终生，他痛恨却什么都做不了。

艾瑞克当然什么都无法改变，他只能冷眼旁观这一切，从特查拉接受父亲求婚的那一刻，他似乎已经预见了她和父亲的未来。无尽的痛苦与背叛。

特查拉第一次微笑着跟他讲话时，他故作冷漠不理，甚至恶语相加。但是她笑的更加温柔，软软地跟他撒娇，“啊好伤心啊，艾瑞克不喜欢我是吗？但是艾瑞克这么可爱我可是很喜欢你的呀。”她的声音是那么甜美动人，就像是含着糖果连声音也过度甜化了。

他多想大声告诉他，我不是不喜欢你，我喜欢你简直喜欢到要疯了，老天你可真是个天使!可是艾瑞克只是淡淡瞥了他一眼，夹着他的滑板就走了，特查拉觉得那孩子真是冷酷极了，可是谁又知道一流的滑板手在第一个街角就脸红心跳地摔了出去呢。

他时常站在远处看她在镜子前涂口红和指甲油、在花园里剪新开的玫瑰或是在琴房里弹那架三角钢琴，她离他那么近又那么远，如果特查拉看见了他，她会露出这个世界上最美的笑容，就像她摘的那些玫瑰。

他在一个雷雨夜敲开了她的门，他决定要做一个骗子，用一个孩子孤独的心骗走她温柔的爱。他当然成功了，当他在滚滚雷声中扑进她的怀里叫妈妈时，她甚至拥抱他哭着说，她会永远陪在他身边。  
将近10岁的男孩个头已经不小，但是她并不在意，这是一个对自己敞开心门急需关爱的孩子而已。她并不知道，怀里被看做孩子的男孩早已忘却雷声，正贪婪地闻着她身上昂贵的香水味，紧贴柔软胸脯的脑袋里是对她肉体的无限想象。

这以后父亲不在的夜晚，他总是徘徊在她的房门口，直到她发现他，一边笑着问他是否想跟自己睡一边拉着他躺进温柔乡。她会教他弹钢琴，在每次过节时都会送他看上的球鞋，因为特殊身份她很少出门，但她还是会陪他去迪士尼玩上一整天。他清楚地记得有一次她在玩具摊前被人认出然后两人在大群粉丝围追堵截下逃得慌不择路的狼狈模样。

所有人都认为艾瑞克冰冷不近人情，却没人知道他的心只为一人敞开。直到青春期到来，他才在小母亲温柔的教导下走处她的睡房和温暖的臂腕，这让他很久都没能适应。

特查拉常常取笑处在变声期的艾瑞克沙哑的声音像小鸭子叫。生理课会给青春期的男孩女孩们讲到人身体的秘密和常识，艾瑞克当然知道了，所以当他发现在花园剪花的特查拉站起身白裙子后面染上红色湿迹时，他果断地扯开外套上前围在她的腰间。

他皱着眉看着特查拉像是责备她的粗心，“你这个月提前了。”他总是悄悄的记住她每个月的经期时间。

特查拉脸上的诧异让他手足无措，但是她只是露出羞涩地笑了笑，捏捏他的鼻子夸他是个贴心的绅士。而他趁特查拉靠近的时候悄悄嗅她指尖散发的好闻的花香，让他的整颗心都随着发育的身体蠢蠢欲动。

他偷看了她，在特查拉换内裤的时候，他看到了她裸露的下体。他从没有她关紧的门缝处看着她，衣裙层层剥落，胴体隐约展现，修长好看的腿被吊带丝袜包裹着，又被她在极具风情的动作下褪下，色情又饱含风韵，她弯腰拉下被血沾湿的内裤扔在地板上，扭着圆润肉感的桃型翘臀进了浴室。艾瑞克红了眼，呼吸急促，他觉得自己在那一刻掉进了深渊，一个欲望的深渊，他亲手挖开，而特查拉是那个诱饵，引诱他掉进去无法自拔。

青春期的男孩梦里急躁又疯狂，像是饿极了失去理智的年轻头狼，凶猛地用利牙锁紧羔羊的脖颈吞咽血液。赤身裸体的小母亲温顺地双腿大张躺在自己身下任他奸污蹂躏，她的穴口还流淌着经血，他却毫不犹豫地伸舌舔弄，小母亲羞耻地咬着红唇流着痛苦又欢愉的泪水，两人全身湿透，他肿胀的阴茎随即贯穿进她汁水丰沛的肉洞，她还在经期就被自己插入了，肥美的肉瓣被摩擦到充血红肿，新鲜的血液和透明的淫水一缕缕流出来，他伏趴在小母亲身上贪婪无比地含住丰满的乳房上挺立的花蕾，饱满丝滑的奶子圆圆的软软的，是多少男人向往的温柔地，却在自己嘴里和手中被蹂躏成各种淫靡的形状，乳头被舔红搓肿再残忍咬破皮。即使在经期被继子干到高潮呻吟，她还是用饱含爱意的目光看着自己，

“会怀孕的。。。”他听到她说，然后他醒了，全身湿透，喉咙冒烟似的干渴疼痛，但他来不及想干渴的喉咙，他的裤子已经湿透了……

特查拉放进浴室洗衣篮里的带血的蕾丝内裤不见了，但是她很快忽略了这件微不足道的小事。她自己也完全没有想到，那个孩子对她纯纯萌动的爱恋已经发酵的淫靡又罪恶，朝着一发不可收拾的地步逐渐糜烂下去，她越待他好，越亲近他宠爱他，他脑子里极端的想法也就越加成形，直到被父亲窥见秘密然后一棒打掉了他沉醉其中的梦。

……  
七个月后，欧洲克罗地亚沿海小镇。

艾瑞克那辆超大号的肌肉车停在两栋橘红色的房子之间。特查拉咬着唇压抑着呻吟，她抱着有几个月身孕的肚子坐在后座，眼角翘起魅惑的纹路。她怀孕了，而艾瑞克从她的继子变成了她年轻的丈夫，当然，肚子里怀的毫无疑问是他的。

她色情下流的小丈夫才不管什么光天化日，把车停在这无人烟的小巷就抱她上了后座迫不及待要来一发，宽松的上衣被扒了，内衣也挂在了椅背上，他卡进她的双腿间小心翼翼地伏在她臌胀的胸脯上，湿热的口腔包裹整朵晕开的花蕊上吮吸吞咽。

过多的孕激素刺激下，她总是容易涨奶，乳晕也愈发红艳，溢奶的柔软胸部是小丈夫最爱的地方。她揪着他的发辫，孕期发育的有些丰腴的腿在他矫健的腰部摩挲着。

窗外的阳光明亮却不炙热，反而暖洋洋的晒着这个橘色的小镇。艾瑞克带走了她，他们去了很多个像这样美丽的地方，和他们肚子里的孩子。她不知道下一个地方会是哪里，但是罪恶的地狱他们也下过了，去哪里都无所谓了。

END.


End file.
